Just One Word - H2OVanoss
by PhoenixxBleu
Summary: A collection of H2OVanoss short stories, each inspired by a single word.
1. Preface

Hello all, and welcome to my story. The way this story works is that I take a random word (given to me by an online generator I have discovered) and use that word as inspiration for a short H2OVanoss story. I call these OWPs, or One Word Prompts.

I want to say that I do not write smut, and that this book shall be only fluffy. Also, the length of chapters can range from 3000 words to 500 words - it just depends on how I write it.

If I happen to write anything that's similar to work you have seen before, I apologize, I have no intention of copying others' work. However, I do sometimes pick up ideas from other stories as inspiration so that's probably it.

One more thing: my updating schedule is inconsistent and completely random, so I don't really know when this will get updated. I will aim for at least once a week, but I can't promise it.

I think that's it.

Peace!

-Inka ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ


	2. OWP 1 - Journey

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of homophobic insults, self-harm**

In the early days of summer was when he decided that he needed a break from his responsibilities. If only for a while, he needed to get away.

"Hey guys, I gotta tell you all something," said Jonathan. His heart was in his stomach, or throat, or whatever the analogy is, but he knew it was the right choice. He was recording with Vanoss, Moo Snuckel, BasicallyIDoWrk, DaithideNogla, Lui Calibre, Wildcat, Terroriser, and Mini Ladd at the moment. They had all gotten together to play GTA as a big group. They had just finished up recording and were just playing around now. Since the majority of the gang was here, he figured it'd be best to tell them now. His best friend Luke already knew and though he tried to understand why, he said if Jon had left he would care for his house. Luke may be a sweet guy, but he didn't understand. Jon had to leave, go somewhere, and escape for a while.

Even if it meant leaving the one he depended on most to keep him happy. But sadly, that was fading.

"What's up Delirious?" asked Nogla.

He took a big, shaky breath, exhaled, and said, "I'm taking a break from YouTube for a while."

Jon had expected questions, but everyone was silent. A few seconds passed, and Tyler spoke up, his usually loud voice a bit softer in tone. "How long are you gonna be gone?" Jon leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm not sure. Less than a month though." They were quiet once again until a certain Evan Fong asked what everyone was thinking, but didn't want to say outright. "Why are you going?"

"It's just a vacation, to relax and all that." "He's going on a journey!" Lui said in his squeaker voice, and everyone laughed. It lowered the tension, which Jon was thankful for.

They all began to play again, and when Jon finally hit the 'END' button on Skype, his phone started ringing beside him not ten seconds later. He picked it up, looked at the name, and accepted the call. He let the other person go first; that's how their calls always operated. "What is it?" Evan asked. "What do you mean?" Jon said and went to his living room. He sat the phone on the coffee table in front of him and pressed the 'SPEAKER' button, then sat on the couch in front of it.

"You know what," Evan replied, annoyed. His deep voice echoed through the house. "Where are you going, exactly?"

Jon faltered for an answer, but said, "I'm just going to drive around, clear my head, take a breather. You know."

He could hear Evan sigh on the other end. "What's wrong? I know you, and you love your fans and YouTube. You love gaming with us. There's no way you've pre-recorded that many videos either. You wouldn't just pack up and go on vacation for nothing. So why are you going?" Jon was about to repeat himself but Evan interrupted with, "And no more of that 'clear my head' bullshit."

"Honestly Evan? I'm just tired." The other man didn't say anything, so he continued. "Look, I've got a lot of stress on me right now, and a lot of bad mojo and shit, so I'm just going to drive around North Carolina and clear my head. That's all there is to it." There was more, of course there was more, but Jon was a very private person and wasn't about to go share all of his problems.

But unfortunately, Evan saw right through his little white lie. "Bullshit. Of course there's more." Jon was getting frustrated. "Well, why the fuck do you care, Evan?" he yelled at the phone. "Because you're my best friend, bitch! Of course I fucking care." "It's none of your fucking business! It's none of any of your businesses! I just want to fucking get away for a while, okay? You aren't my mother, so don't act like you are, bitch. Just leave me the fuck alone, asshole!" And then, he choked on a sob a moment later when he realized what he'd said. He went over the line and all of the pent-up stress over the last few weeks finally got to him. He felt horrible.

Evan was dead silent. It was the most upset he had ever heard his faceless friend. He heard the sob, and didn't know how to react. Evan was never the best at comforting others, because he hadn't understood them or their reasons for being upset.

But with Jon, it was always different. He wanted to understand, needed to know what it was that was hurting his friend.

Jon knew him more than anyone did, which is why they were so close. He knew Evan, he knew the kind of person he was, what he liked, what he didn't like. He knew that he loved owls because they reminded him of his grandfather and that his favorite ice cream was hands-down mint chocolate chip. Jon knew that his most favorite thing was the cool wind and clouded dark skies right before a summer thunderstorm. He knew Evan could play piano, but hadn't for a long time. Jonathan even knew that he was bisexual, something Evan kept hidden for a very long time. When Jon revealed himself to be gay, it made Evan feel a bit better.

Still, they both cringed whenever a homophobic joke was made. Except it hurt Jon more than he knew.

"…Evan? Are you there?" Evan snapped out of his daze and stuttered, "Y-Yeah, I'm here." "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've snapped like that." Evan was still silent; something was formulating in his mind. "…Hello? Evan?" And then he had it. He knew it was worth it, but the whole thing rode on whatever Jon said.

"Jon?" Jonathan shivered slightly. He always felt like that when Evan said his real name, in that deep tone of voice. "Yeah?" "Of course I forgive you. But I have a question." When Jon didn't respond, Evan continued. "Can I come visit you?"

Jon froze. "Uh, I'm not, um…" He wanted to say yes, but couldn't find the words. "It's alright, sorry. I get it." "No, that's not it." He cleared his throat and mind, then said, "Uh, yeah. Okay." "What?" He laughed. "I said it was okay. You can come visit. I'm still taking a break though." Evan smiled. He laughed. He was finally going to see his friend he had known for so long. "That's fine. As long as I get to see your face." "Aw, I'm nothing special. I'm just a person." "But you're special to me," Evan insisted.

They both blushed, but neither could provide a good reason. Or one that they wished to believe, anyways.

Five days later, Evan was landing in North Carolina around noon with two small suitcases - one with clothes and toiletries, the other with his laptop and recording equipment. He didn't know how long he would be there, so he prepared for a few weeks.

"Okay, I'm here. What's your address?" Evan said as soon as Jon picked up the phone. He was briskly walking out the airport, and finding a cab. "What?! Shit, Evan! If you had told me, I would have come pick you up." "Nah," Evan said as he waved a car over, "I wanted to surprise you anyways. So what's your address?" Jon told him, he told the cab driver, they hung up, and both men began to get nervous. They weren't nervous before, why now?

About fifteen minutes later, Evan got out in front of a house painted bluish-gray. 'Typical', he thought to himself, and snickered as he walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell, and ten seconds later it opened to reveal a stranger in a black T-shirt and jeans. Even so, he knew right away.

"Evan! Hi…" Jon trailed off. Both men were distracted by each other. Jon was caught by how much more muscular, tall, and attractive Evan was in real life. His face, his hair, his eyes. Everything. Perfect.

Meanwhile, Evan couldn't stop staring, couldn't stop raking his eyes over Jon's face again and again, trying to memorize the features so he could remember them when he left. Cobalt blue eyes, short black hair that swept slightly over his eyes, a few scattered freckles, black studs. Then there were the four visible tattoos: a dragon on the left side of his collarbone (the tail snaked under the collar of the shirt), an anchor with a chain around it on the thumb of his right hand, a rose with thorns mostly hidden under the sleeve on his right shoulder, and a small semicolon inside his left wrist. When he looked at the rest of the man's body he couldn't help but notice that Jon was slightly shorter, and the black shirt fit him well and showed off his fit physique. He was...beautiful.

The only thing that stood out were the faint bruises on his jaw and above his eyebrow.

After a minute of awkward staring in silence, Evan spoke. "Hello." There was that shiver again, Jon realized, and now his voice could be heard in real life, the shiver would probably occur more often.

"Hello. Uh, come in, please," Jon said. His voice was deeper, Evan noted, than in recordings on Skype, and slightly deeper than over the phone. The only other time he had heard Jon's real voice was when they played 'Ghost Ops: Extinction Mode'. He remembered being surprised when Jon spoke with his other microphone and the explanation that followed. But the majority of his fans didn't really like it, so he went back to his old one.

Evan entered the house and was surprised to find it very clean and organized. "Well, welcome. I was just about to eat lunch. Care to join?" "Yeah, sure," Evan nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Jon made two sandwiches and got out two plates. "Water?" "Please." The air felt stuffy; the situation wasn't tense, it was just awkward. Uncomfortable.

After a minute or so, Jon sighed and looked at Evan. "Why are you here? Really?" Evan met his gaze and replied, "I was worried. You never leave, even when bad shit happens, so I thought something had to be really wrong." "No, I'm just taking a break, that's all! I already told you that so you should have stayed in Canada before you wasted your money!" Jon stood up and ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed. Evan spotted something tiny on Jon's right wrist and snatched it before he could pull away, standing up with him.

"What are these," he whispered as his fingers trailed over the three short scars. Jon looked down in shame, and that's when Evan knew he hadn't made a mistake in flying here. He enveloped Jon in a hug, but the man just stood there. His head drooped onto Evan's shoulder as he mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Evan just held him closer, tighter than he had ever held anyone in his life.

"What happened to you?" He lifted up Jon's chin to meet his gaze, and saw how those beautiful blue eyes were clouded with the weight of something painful.

"Please."

And then Jon spilled. He began to cry and talked about every shitty thing that happened in not only the past few weeks, but years. He sobbed about his mother's death, his sister's abandonment, his father's disapproving glare before leaving forever. He whimpered about putting his dog down a year ago, and how the pain never really left him. About how his first boyfriend cheated on him, and so did the second, and how he never had anyone to blame but himself. He began to calm down as he explained the events of the previous week. Somewhere along the line, they had sat down in Jon's living room on a couch, side by side.

"I was, um, walking down the street with Luke," Jon began, wiping away the tears. "We were out getting lunch and a group of guys came up. They started yelling and calling us...fags...and started beating on me, which is how I got these." he gestured to the bruises on his jaw and above his eyebrow. "There were more, but they've faded. Or they're under my shirt." He sighed. "Luke tried to stop him, but some guys held him back. They targeted me, I don't know why. And the worst fucking part is that it was public." He laughed, but it was laced with pain. "It was public, and no one tried to fucking stop them for a whole five minutes or so. I just...I lost my faith in humanity, I suppose. And so I came home and made these," he said and pointed to his wrist.

Evan pulled him in again, and Jon's arms hung by his sides. "God, my life is so fucked up," he said. Evan didn't know what to do, so he kissed him on the forehead and said, "Everything's gonna work out, I promise you." "No it won't, it never does."

"Then I'll stay until it does."

Jon's head snapped up, and his cobalt colored eyes met with Evan's walnut colored ones. "But you've got a channel, you won't be able to upload-" "It's fine, I brought my stuff. I wasn't sure how long I was gonna be here, so I just brought it all," he chuckled.

"But, you probably have other responsibilities and stuff back home and I'm not nearly important enough to take you away from all that-" he rambled. "Hey, hey, you're fucking important to me. And that's what matters," Evan interrupted. Jon went silent.

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"For dragging you through this."

"No. It was my choice to come here, and thank God I did."

"I'm not a child, you know-"

"Crying doesn't make you a child. I've cried plenty in my life."

They both stopped talking until Evan said, "Shall we eat our sandwiches now?" Jon laughed, and Evan smiled. Just seeing him happy was enough to lighten his own mood. "Yeah. I want foooood, I'm fucking starving!"

For the next three weeks, they grew closer. They were practically inseparable, even while gaming. Jon explained to the crew that he was back, that apparently a few days was all he needed. In reality, he was still getting over everything, all of the pent-up emotions and stress over the past decade that he didn't feel sharing with anyone. Except Evan. Which made Evan happy.

The others noticed their closeness while recording, but didn't say anything, they were just glad that both seemed happier. When Luke visited, he saw how much they depended on each other, and praised God that Jon finally found someone who could help him through his troubles.

They learned more about each other than they ever had through Skype or phone calls.

Jon learned that Evan preferred water over Sprite or Coca Cola any day because he thought 'sugar-water' sounded disgusting, and that he had an irrational fear of any body of water. (Jon taught him how to get over it.)

Evan learned that Jon never got a tattoo unless it meant something very important to him, and that he had seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens at least seven times at the theater. (Evan made it eight.)

They began to sleep in the same bed, because it helped both of their nightmares. Jon was surprised to find that Evan had many demons of his own, and eventually Evan spilled all of his dirty secrets and lasting troubles, which Jon helped him through.

Evan randomly kissed Jon on the forehead, which always made him smile and laugh softly. Jon randomly came up behind Evan and surprised him with a hug, which Evan always turned around into and hugged back. They fell in love, but tried to push it away. 'I can't ruin what we have as friends,' they thought.

And a month from then, Evan had to go.

They stood together in the airport. Jon could already feel the loneliness starting to grow and wrap around him, making everything around him slowly turn achromatic, like an old movie. "I'll call you when I land, and when we Skype, you'd better use your camera, okay?" "Sure thing." Evan kissed him on the forehead one last time, and began to walk away with his two small suitcases. As Jon watched his retreating back, the world began to fade into black and white and dull gray. He started to walk away, and his eyes threatened to cry. He couldn't, he was in public, he'd look stupid.

But it all changed when a hand grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and then someone was pressing their lips against his. It was over as soon as it started, quick and fleeting, and Evan was scared that everything was ruined, but then Jon brought them together once more. The crowd around them faded into oblivion as they wrapped their arms around each other and promised never to leave each other's sides.

But their connection did not break.

Their promises needed no words.

 **A/N: So...I suppose Evan was the one that really went on a journey there...But yeah! I hope you liked Chapter 1!**

 **2,908 Words**

 **Peace!**

 **-** **Inka** ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ


	3. OWP 2 - Coffee

Evan was in the coffee shop on a cold day in January, just like he was on every Sunday morning. He had a schedule: he brought his laptop, and headphones around 9:30, got a coffee, and edited videos until around 10:30. The other seats were always taken, but people there were used to his constant presence. They always left the two-chair table he sat at open.

Around 9:45 man with short black hair and blue eyes entered the shop with his laptop. It wasn't uncommon for people to bring their PCs to the shop and work on whatever they needed to. He bought a coffee and donut and looked around the room. No tables were unoccupied, and the man stood there looking a bit lost. Evan noticed and felt bad, so he waved him over.

"You can sit here, if you want," he offered. He nodded in gratitude and sat, opening his computer and plugging in his earbuds. The two continued to work in silence.

This became a new addition to Evan's routine. Every Sunday morning at about 9:45, the man would arrive and sit across from Evan. They stayed this way until 10:30, when Evan left the shop. He didn't know when the other man left; he was still there when Evan stood to leave.

One day, a month after this new development, Evan was a bit late, and arrived at 9:50. But he was still there; silently sitting across from Evan's seat. Evan was finally able to get a look at what the man was working on, and was surprised when he saw editing software and what looked like a video game.

'A YouTuber?' Evan wondered, and sat where he always did, not saying anything.

The next Sunday, he decided to talk to him.

"So, the other day I saw you editing a video," he started while the man opened his laptop. "Yeah, I'm a YouTuber. I record gaming videos." His voice was deep, but recognizable. Evan couldn't place it. "That's funny, I am too." "Really? We should get together some time and record, since we've been sitting across from each other for almost a month and a half now," he chuckled.

"I'm Evan," he offered. "Jonathan," said the other man, and they shook hands.

"So, what's your gamertag?" Jonathan asked. Evan smirked and said, "VanossGaming." Jonathan's eyes went wide, and he whispered, "Holy shit?" "What? What's wrong?" Evan asked, afraid he'd screwed up somewhere.

"I, uh, I need to go," he stuttered and closed the lid of his laptop, packed up, then walked outside. Evan looked around at the people in the shop. A few customers and workers were watching, and gestured for him to follow. So Evan stood, put away his laptop, and rushed out after him.

There was fresh snow on the ground when he stepped out, and his boots made a soft crunching noise. Luckily, he spotted the other man's prints and followed after him, catching up easily.

"What's wrong?" he asked when they were walking at the same pace. Jonathan had apparently ran, and then slowed to a walk. "I just..." he sighed. "I just wish we hadn't met on accident. I wanted to meet you on our terms, not at a fucking coffee shop." Evan furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Do we know each other on YouTube?" He nodded. "...Do we record together?" He nodded again, and that's when his voice clicked.

"Delirious?" he whispered. "Yeah," Jonathan murmured. "It's me."

He looked up, and into Evan's eyes, and Evan felt the world stop moving. Everything seemed to freeze. He hadn't noticed before how stunning he was, and the smaller details. Tiny black studs, a tattoo of a dragon on his neck, a few scattered freckles. "Holy shit, you're pretty. Why are you so pretty?" Jon laughed softly. "I dunno. I'm just a person." "Hell no," Evan said. "You're my best friend. You're Delirious."

Then they wrapped their arms around each other in a hug that was years overdue, and they felt like a hole in their hearts that they hadn't really recognized was finally filled, and they were really together.

Eventually they broke apart, and laughed awkwardly. "So, how long have you been in Canada?" Evan asked. Jon scratched the back of his neck and said, "Not long. About two months ago, a few weeks before I showed up in the coffee shop. I figured I'd show up in your doorway and surprise you or something, and then I grew to like it, and so I kind of live here now."

"...Do you want to come to my place?"

Jon laughed, and Evan smiled. He could finally hear that crazy, maniacal laugh in person. "What, not even gonna buy me a drink first?" He smiled and put an arm around Evan, and they felt their hearts lighten. "Yeah, sure."

So they went to Evan's home, and they talked about everything they never discussed over Skype, or text, or phone call, because it was never personal enough. They shared a hot chocolate and discussed their personal lives and everything they felt like talking about.

A few weeks later, Evan asked if Jon wanted to move in. Jon agreed, and they started living in the same house. Recordings still worked out, since they both stayed in their rooms. Luke was a bit sad that he didn't get to visit as often, but he was glad knowing Jon was happy.

They went to the coffee shop together now, and sat in a booth side by side, and the regulars were pleased to see them getting along, even if they didn't know them.

And they never wanted to leave each other again.

 **A/N: Okay, OWP 2 complete! Yeah, they didn't kiss, but it was still cute and fluffy so I qualify it as acceptable for this book.**

 **976 Words**

 **Peace!**

 **\- Inka ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


	4. OWP 3 - Plate

"Jon, what the hell is this?" Evan laughed as Jon put his hands over his eyes. "I can cover my own eyes." He heard the man giggle and they started to walk forward - well, Evan was shuffling in fear that he'd hit his toe on something. "You'd peek." "I would not! I -" "Yeah, you would, everybody does."

He didn't have a response to that, probably because he knew it was true.

Evan could tell they were walking through the house at a slow but steady pace. He wasn't sure what Jon had planned for their anniversary, but he hoped he'd have the guts to give his own gift. It currently resided in a small case in his pocket.

He and Jon had been dating for four years. After they met in person for the first time, they hung out more and more until Evan confessed that he liked him. Jon said the same, and they went on a few dates before officially being each other's boyfriend. Two years ago, Jon said he was moving to a house that could fit the two of them and asked if Evan wanted to move in. Evan agreed. Now, they lived in North Carolina in a two bedroom house (one was the guest bedroom) which also had a pool.

He heard Jon open the sliding door that led outside to the deck where the pool was. They walked two feet or so, and Jon moved his hands away. At first Evan was blinded by the light, but as his eyes adjusted, he could see a small table with two chairs. There was a plate, napkin, silverware **(or cutlery, depending on your preference)** , and glass in front of each chair. In between the plates was a tea light that looked like a small tulip.

Evan was taken aback. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Jon as his boyfriend, how much he had done, how sweet and kind he was. "Do you like it?" Jon asked nervously. "Oh my God, Jon, this is amazing!" He gave Jon a huge hug, who happily hugged back. When they pulled away, he said, "I was so nervous, it's unbelievable." Evan pulled Jon close and kissed him sweetly. "Come on, after this long you don't have to be nervous."

Evan was silently eating his words; he was nervous too.

Jon led Evan to the table and pulled out the chair so he could sit down. Evan smiled and thanked him, and Jon felt that flutter in his heart that occurred every time Evan gave him that smile that (to him) seemed brighter than a thousand suns.

Jon went into the house again and came back out with a meal, and they ate and discussed their lives and talked about all the things they loved to hear.

When the meal was done, Evan stood and pulled Jon to his feet. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, Jon? I have something to ask..." "What is it?" Jon didn't quite understand until Evan got on one knee and pulled the small blue box from his pocket.

"Oh my God Evan, are you...?" he trailed off. Evan smiled softly and said, "Jon, for the four years that I've known you, and that we've been together, you've brought me happiness and made me feel loved. You have always made me feel welcome, and loved me for who I was, and helped me through anything I was troubled with." Both men were tearing up.

"I love you so much, and I would like us to be together...more, uh, permanently."

He opened the box to reveal a small silver band with a small blue diamond in the center. "So, will you spend the rest of your life with me?

Jon didn't answer entirely. He instead jumped at Evan and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Evan chuckled and hugged back, and when he pulled away they kissed. And then, Jon answered.

"Yes."

 **A/N: Aww, they got married. To be honest, when I got plate I had no idea where the fuck I was gonna go with it, but hey, it worked out!**

 **700 Words**

 **Peace!**

 **\- Inka ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


End file.
